


Five Times The Doctor Was (Adorably) Oblivious To Rose's Sexual Advances

by Sab



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: (Uploaded by Punk), Gen, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-01
Updated: 2006-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sab/pseuds/Sab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does what it says on the tin. (Uploaded by Punk, from iamsab.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times The Doctor Was (Adorably) Oblivious To Rose's Sexual Advances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedorkygirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedorkygirl/gifts).



1\. Actually he thought the overcoat might have been a bit much, gilding the lily and all that, but when he came out of the wardrobe room for the first time and saw Rose's eyebrow cock and saw her big toothy smile he decided it must be a smart look after all.

2\. It was Rose who'd said, "she should get another go, yeah? Travelling with you's way worth it, and I know just how she feels." And so the Doctor had invited Sarah Jane to come along, and when she refused the Doctor felt so bad for Rose that he said yes to Mickey coming along instead. Give that poor boy the chance for adventure. Show Rose he's not so selfish after all.

3\. And it was Rose who'd said, "clearly they chose her for a reason. I mean, beyond just she's obviously clever and bloody gorgeous." Really, it was Rose who saw the promise in Madame de Pompadour, that same good instinct he'd admired in Rose since they'd first met in the shop basement and she'd suggested that a group of idiots in any given scenario's more likely to be students than not. And so he'd invited Reinette to come along too. Give Rose a playmate, and another clever girl in the mix is never a bad idea. History got to remember Madame de Pompadour, and the Doctor would always have Paris, but in the end, time played its usually teasing game and it was Rose who was denied, who never got to spend time with Reinette. The Doctor always felt bad about that.

4\. Later, when they were stranded, after the Tardis had been sucked into a black hole, Rose had said, "It could be worse. At least I'm here with you." And the Doctor knew that she meant for him to save her, that she had _trusted_ him to take care of her, and, hell, he'd promised Jackie. "I'll get you home," he had replied, and he touched her hand, and there were tears in her eyes.

5\. "How long you gonna stay with me?" He asked, in Barcelona. "Forever," she replied. He squeezed her hand. "Tumbling through space and time at your side." She squeezed back, and looked up at him, and her eyes were clear and brown and honest in the alien dusk. "I think this is what I was born for," Rose had said. "Like I've been waiting my whole life for you." The crescent of the planet's second moon slipped below the horizon, and the pink light spilled across the sky. Yeah, she's got an adventurer's soul, the Doctor had thought, and he couldn't hold back his grin. "Rose Tyler and her love affair with the Universe!" he'd proclaimed, gleefully. "Yeah," she agreed. "The Universe."


End file.
